You'll Never Guess
by KoreaStar
Summary: Another author's note...I know you all hate me by now...
1. New Beginnings

A/N Hi Everyone. This is my first fic. Please don't kill me : (   
I know it probably sucks, but what the hell. Constructive criticism welcome.  
  
A/N2 Don't worry, Kel doesn't "get it on" with anybody until later (only a slight chance). At this   
point in the story I think she is too young to be sleeping with anyone.  
  
A/N3 If your all wondering why all the squires are still at the palace it's because of the Congress.   
  
Disclaimer: All these people belong to Tamora Pierce, not me.  
  
You'll Never Guess - Chapter 1 - New Beginnings  
  
Squire Keladry of Mindelan walked down the hallway to her new room. She had just been   
chosen as the squire of Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. Kel couldn't even   
understand why he had picked her. She was a girl, but she decided not to think about it anymore,   
it was just gonna give her a headache.   
Anyway, Kel quietly followed her knightmaster to her room. He stopped in front of the   
last door and went in.   
" Well, this is it," said Sir Raoul, "not much, but it's home."  
Kel stepped inside and set down the small chest she was carrying. She looked around. It   
was a medium sized room with a small bed, a desk, and a dresser in the corner. A fire was roaring   
in the fireplace and the large window was open to let in the fresh spring air. Not bad, thought Kel.   
I could get used to it.  
"It's fine, my lord."  
"Please, just call me Raoul. I don't really like all the formality. It makes me sort of   
nervous."  
"Okay.....Raoul"  
"Let's go get the rest of your stuff. The sooner we bring it all here, the sooner you can get   
settled in."  
With that knightmaster and squire set out towards the pages' wing once more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Kel!!!!!"  
Kel whirled around and saw Cleon running towards her.  
"Hey Cleon. What's up?"  
"Nothing much. Enjoying your first day of being a squire??"  
"Well I haven't done much except move my stuff into my new room, but I can't really talk   
now. I have to meet Sir Raoul. He said he wants to see how I fence."  
"Cool. Can I come?"  
"Sure."  
  
So Kel and Cleon made their way to the fencing galleries. There were others knights and   
squires practicing their fighting skills. Raoul was waiting for her there. He came over to her after   
she had finished stretching.  
"Are you ready?"  
Kel nodded. They stepped into a court and crossed swords. The "duel" had begun. Raoul striked   
at her with a butterfly sweep. Kel blocked then quickly countered with the "crescent moon" drill.   
The match continued for a few more minutes, neither gaining an advantage. Finally, Kel feinted to   
the side than swung her sword and twisted it at the base of his and pulled it out of his grip. Then   
she moved into the "kill" position. Raoul let out a full-throated laugh.  
"I have to admit I have never been a great swordsman and you could be great someday. I'll   
have to ask Alanna to teach you some more."  
"Really?!?!?" asked Kel excitedly. She was so thrilled that she was practically peeing in   
her breeches, but of course she wasn't. (hehehe)  
"Of course," replied Raoul, "some lessons with her and you will be superb. Now go wash   
up for lunch. You must be hungry."  
Kel bowed and walked to Cleon.  
"Can you believe it?!?!? This is sooo great. I wonder when I can start??"  
"Kel, calm down. I know this is great, but the Lioness hasn't come back yet. Let's go wash   
up."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Kel washed up she thought of how she had always had a hot bath waiting for her when   
she got back from practice. Thinking of the hot bath made her think of Lalasa. Just few days   
before Lalasa and Kel had gone down into the city to find a shop. They had found the perfect   
place next to an inn called the Dancing Dove. Lalasa bought the empty place and started turning it   
into her very own dress shop. Right now, Lalasa was staying in a small apartment above the store.   
Kel missed her. She had promised to go visit her as often as possible, but that might not be for a   
long time. Kel sighed. She would have to hurry up or Lord Wyldon would not pleased. So Kel   
changed quickly and ran to the mess hall.   
Kel got her food and walked toward where Neal, Cleon, Roald, Merric, Seaver, and   
Esmond sat. She sat down and waited for Lord Wyldon to give the blessing.   
"Excuse me. May I sit here?"  
Kel turned around and stared like the rest of her friends at Joren.   
Why does he want to sit with us??? Kel thought.  
"Uhhh....do you guys mind?" Kel asked her friends. What were they supposed to say??  
"Yeah, I do," said Neal  
Joren sat down anyway.   
"Okay....I guess I don't mind," said Neal.  
Kel and the rest of her friends traded looks. They all looking at Joren and wondering why he was   
sitting with them. Slowly, they all started to eat. Joren's being there caused some awkwardness, so   
lunch was a silent affair. Kel broke the silence.  
"Are you having fun with your knightmasters???"  
Neal was the first to answer. "Well......The Lioness is really nice, but she wasn't really,   
ummmm..... in a good mood. She's still mad at the King. I'm learning a lot from her though. She's   
gonna teach me more healing stuff."  
"That's great, Neal. Now you can be a knight and a healer," replied Kel.  
When lunch ended they all put up their trays and went to gather their books for their   
lessons. Afternoon lessons weren't any different than usual. After lessons Kel returned to her   
room. Sir Raoul came in.  
"I just wanted to tell you that there is a ball tonight, so you have to dress up. You have to   
wear a dress. I'm really sorry about that, but you don't really have a choice. I expect you to be in   
the banquet hall by 7."  
Just as abruptly as he came, he left. There was another knock on her door. Kel opened it and   
there stood Lalasa.  
  
"Lalasa!!! What are you doing here?? Is there a problem down at the shop??"  
"No, my lady. Sir Raoul just asked me to come and help you get ready for the ball,"   
replied Lalasa.  
Kel saw that Lalasa had some bundles in her arms. Lalasa put them all down except one, the   
largest one. She handed it to Kel. Inside was one of the most beautiful dresses that Kel had ever   
seen. It was a silvery blue and had tiny gems embroidered all over it. To reiterate, it was beautiful.  
"I got the order for it as soon as I opened my shop. I just received a letter saying what the   
person wanted, money for the dress, and these other two packages. The letter wasn't even signed.   
All it said was that I was supposed to make a gown for you to wear to this ball and give you these   
other packages. Kel smiled. Another gift from her mysterious benefactor. Kel opened the other   
packages. One held white gloves and the other had a necklace with a bluish crystal that matched   
perfectly with the dress.  
"Put it on, my lady, so I can adjust the hem."  
Kel went behind the screen and changed. When she walked out, Lalasa gasped.  
" You look magnificent, my lady. Put on the gloves and the necklace."  
Kel fastened the necklace around her neck and put the gloves on. Then she walked toward the   
mirror and stared at her reflection. She didn't look like Squire Keladry at all. She looked like a   
lady. Lalasa began adjusting the hems and fixing Kel's now shoulder-length hair. She then started   
to go toward Kel's face with some face paints.  
"Absolutely not!!!!" shouted Kel.  
Lalasa answered," But my lady, it will complete your new look."  
After about 20 minutes of debating, Lalasa won and Kel was forced to sit still as Lalasa applied   
the face paints. The final affect was lovely. The bell struck 45 minutes after 6. Kel had to get   
going. She thanked Lalasa and took off for the banquet hall.  
At the entrance "Lady Keladry" stopped and looked around for Raoul. She spotted him   
sitting at a table talking with someone. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards them. She   
stopped in front of the table. Raoul saw her and smiled.  
"You look wonderful, Kel, and may I introduce Sir Alanna of Olau and Pirates' Swoop   
and her husband, Baron George of Pirates' Swoop. Alanna, George, my squire, Keladry of   
Mindelan."  
Kel's jaw just about hit the floor. She quickly recovered and said," How do you do?"  
Alanna said, "Fine thanks," and offered Kel her hand to shake. Kel took it. George smiled   
at her and said," You've gotten yourself quite far, lass."  
Just then, Neal ran over to the table and said," Sorry I'm late"  
"It's quite alright, Neal," said the Lioness while trying to hide a smile at Neal's appearance.   
His shirt was hanging out of his breeches, his collar was half under his tunic and half out, his hair   
looked as though he just got out of bed, and his face was bright red.  
Even looking like this, he's still cute. thought Kel.  
"What happened to you?? You're a wreck," asked Kel  
"Well, the General wasn't there to inspect my appearance," retorted Neal.  
Raoul, Alanna, and George were laughing and finally Kel couldn't help it. She started to laugh   
too. Neal excused himself to "freshen up".  
Kel was about to sit down when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around   
and found herself looking at a pair of ice blue eyes.  
"Would you like to dance??" asked Joren.  
Kel didn't know what to say.  
"Umm...sure."  
Joren led her out onto the dance floor and they began to dance. As much as she hated to   
admit it, she was actually enjoying dancing with Joren. Her natural sense of rhythm matched with   
perfectly his. They "fit" together almost perfectly too. He was only a few inches taller than her.   
When the song was over, he escorted her back to her table, bowed and left. By then Neal had   
returned.  
  
"Have fun dancing??" he asked with a sly smile on his face.  
"It was actually pretty nice," Kel replied.  
"Really," said Neal in disbelief.  
"Yeah, it was," replied Kel seriously," we just......flowed."  
"What do you think is wrong with him?"questioned Neal, "I mean, he sat with us at lunch   
and asked you to dance. To me that spells crazy. C-R-A-Z-Y."  
"I don't know what's wrong with him. It's just to weird for me to even think about right   
now. I just want to have a good time," said Kel in a resigned voice.  
"Then let's dance."  
  
Neal dragged Kel onto the dance floor. His hand was warm, too warm. Kel wanted to   
drop it, but she refused to do it. After this was the guy she loved. Neal pulled her into his arms   
and they began to dance. Kel started to blush when she noticed their proximity to one another.   
She looked into Neal's eyes and saw something in them. It was a flame. The deeper she looked,   
the more the fire consumed her. Kel made herself look away before she did something really   
stupid in front of everybody. She tried to pull away a little, but Neal only pulled her closer.  
  
"Kel...... you look beautiful," he whispered to her.  
"Thank you, Neal."  
"I'm not just saying that because of your dress or the facepaints. You've always been   
beautiful, but I've just been too blind to see it."  
  
Kel's heart was racing.  
  
"Kel..... I..I..love you. I got jealous when I saw you dancing with Joren. You looked   
perfect together. I just wanted to go up to him and punch him, then take you away. But I didn't. I   
don't care if you don't love me , I just want you to be happy."  
  
The dance had ended and Neal and Kel just stood there.  
  
"I love you too, Neal."  
  
Hand in hand, they walked back to their table.  
  
"Are we allowed to leave?" Neal asked Alanna.  
"If you're tired and want to go to bed, yes, you may. If it means moonlight stroll through   
the gardens and some......um.....kissing, yes, you may go," said Alanna with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
Neal looked at his knightmaster in amazement and Kel gazed down at the floor and   
blushed.  
  
"Hey! I was young once too."  
With that she shooed them away and winked at Kel. As they left, Kel heard the Lioness say,"To   
be young and in love again. At least I have you George. Let's dance."  
  
You know, I like this woman. thought Kel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The gardens were beautiful. The moonlight lit the paths and the flowers seemed to glitter   
and sparkle. The whole effect was, well, magical, for lack of a better word. They walked among   
the flowers for what seemed like eternity, but in reality only a few hours. Eventually, Neal   
escorted Kel back to her room and gave her a passionate goodnight kiss.   
Kel changed into her nightgown feeling as if the whole evening had been a dream. She   
wished with all her heart that it was not. As she lay in bed, she replayed the whole evening in her   
mind. From when she had met the Lioness until she and Neal had parted with a kiss. Kel had to   
tell someone all that had happened, but who was there to tell. Lalasa had returned to her new   
apartment and all of her other friends were guys. Her mother was at their townhouse and Salma   
was busy because of the ball. Well, she would just have to wait until tomorrow to find someone to   
tell of the night's wonderful happenings. Kel fell asleep dreaming about a certain green-eyed man.   
:)  
  
A/N That's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review.  
  
  
  
  



	2. A New Friend and Unexpected Events

A/N Here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. : )  
  
Disclaimer: All these people are Tamora Pierce's not mine. I wouldn't have been able to come up   
with such good characters.   
  
You'll Never Guess - Chapter 2 - A New Friend and Unexpected Events  
  
Kel awoke before dawn as usual to the sound of chirping birds and a dog happily licking   
her face. Apparently, Kel's sparrows had found their way to her new room and Jump wanted her   
to feed him. So Kel got up and fed the birds and Jump. She then got ready to do her exercises.   
First, Kel did a pattern dance, then she did some of Eda Bell's floor press-ups, and finished in time   
for when a servant brought her hot water for her bath.  
Sir Raoul asked her to take a note to the King in one of his council chambers. So Kel set   
off towards the chamber. She knocked and a voice from inside said,"Come in." The King was   
sitting at a desk and Alanna was sitting in a chair facing him. From the look on the Lioness's face,   
they had been arguing and Alanna was not in a good mood (that's an understatement. She was   
actually so angry that she probably could have tackled him and taken him out.) Kel handed King   
Jonathan the note and waited for him to reply. Just then, there was another knock on the door.   
The King said, "Come in," again. This time it was a girl about 14 or 15.  
  
"Father, I really need to speak with you."  
"Kally, I'm sorry, but I'm busy. Can this wait??" asked the King.  
"Father, I need to speak to you now," Kalasin said rather forcefully.  
  
There was an angry glint in her eye. The same one she had inherited from her mother. Thayet   
looked at Jonathan this way when she was extremely angry. "The Look" always sort of scared   
him. He immediately said," Okay, what is it, dear?"  
"Oh, don't dear me, Father. You know what this is about. If you think that I'm going to   
marry some stupid prince, you are wrong. I absolutely refuse!!!! Even if you try I refuse to take   
this lying down!" Alanna was clapping.  
"You tell him, Kalasin. I see Thayet raised her daughter well." This last comment was   
directed toward an astounded Jonathan.  
Kalasin finally seemed to realize that there were other people in the room.   
She smiled and said,"Hi, I'm Kalasin, but you can call me Kally. You must be Keladry of   
Mindelan." Kally then offered Kel a hand.   
Kel shook it and said,"I prefer to be called Kel and it's nice to meet you. Would you like to   
go somewhere and talk? It seems as if you need to vent some steam."  
"That would be great."  
Kel bowed to the King and Alanna and left with Kally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel and Kally went back to Kel's room. Kel stopped at the door adjoining her room with   
Sir Raoul's and knocked. Raoul opened the door.  
"Yes?"  
"King Jonathan said okay."  
"That's good. Hello Kally."  
"Hi Raoul," replied Kally.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Raoul.  
"Oh, I met Kel in my father's office. I had to speak to him."  
Kel was trying to contain her laughter, but she wasn't succeeding. Raoul raised an eyebrow.  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with the marriage treaty, would it?"  
Kel couldn't hold it any longer. She burst out laughing and eventually Kally and Raoul started to   
laugh too.  
"You have to admit he looked pretty scared of you, Kally," said Kel in-between fits of   
laughter.  
"I think it was "The Look". Whenever Mama looks at him like that he always lets her do   
what she wants."   
"Whenever Thayet looks at anyone like that they get scared. You must get it from her,"   
said Raoul. "Well, I'll leave you two alone for a while, but Kel, you should get down to the   
practice courts in about an hour."  
"Okay, Raoul."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kally told Kel all about her marriage treaty and how she had wanted to be a knight before   
King Jonathan talked her out of it. She still practiced some combat skills and occasionally   
practiced with the Shangs or Thayet's personal guard, Buri. In turn, Kel told her all about last   
night and what it was like being the only girl squire since Alanna. The hour passed quickly and   
Kally elected to go to the practice courts with Kel, but wanted to change into a simple shirt a and   
breeches first. So they went to Kally's chambers, then made there way to the practice.  
Most of the other squires were there. They came over and greeted Kel and Kally.   
"What are you doing here, Kally?" demanded Roald. "Aren't you supposed to be at lessons   
now?"  
"Roald, you're such a worrier. I decided to skip lessons today. I don't really care what   
Father wants," replied his younger sister,"I wanted to practice combat skills. Mama and Buri say   
that I can fight if I want to. So I'm going to fight. Anyone up for a little sparing?"  
All of the boys looked rather surprised.  
"Fine then, I'll just have to spar you, Roald," she said.  
"Kally.......I'm sort of busy right now. We can do this another time."  
"No. You're just afraid that I'm gonna beat you," said Kally with a smirk.  
Kel and the other guys were giggling and Roald grudgingly gave in.  
It was actually quite a match. Kally held her own against Roald. The match ended with   
Roald pinned to the ground and Kally giving him an innocent smile. The other boys were laughing   
and Kel looked proud. Kally got up, dusted off her hands, and offered it to Roald. She helped him   
up and challenged some of the other boys to various matches and competitions.   
All the rest of the squires went back to sparing except Faleron. He watched Kalasin with a   
look of adoration in his eyes. Kel noticed this and went to talk to her handsome friend.  
  
"Hey Faleron. What's up?" she asked.  
When she received no answer she said,"Someone's got a crush on Kally."  
Faleron immediately snapped out of his trance and said,"Huh?"  
"You've got a crush on Kalasin," she replied with a sly smile.  
"No," he said, blushing slightly.  
"Sure you don't."  
Kel went back to practicing as did Faleron.   
About an hour before lunch, Kel went to the stables and saddled Peachblossom. She and   
Raoul had agreed to do some tilting an hour before lunch everyday, unless the weather was bad.   
Kel rode Peachblossom out to the tilting field and waited for Sir Raoul to come. He came trotting   
to the field on his chestnut mare, lance in hand.  
  
"Why don't you take the first run?"  
"Alright," replied Kel.   
She grasped her lance and set Peachblossom in a charge. As she rode toward the target she had a   
sense of perfection. Kel's lance hit the quintain's shield dead center and the quintain moved to the   
side and let her pass.  
  
"Wow. It seems like you've improved since the last time I saw you tilt," said Raoul.  
Kel remembered the first time she had seen Sir Raoul and how she had gotten a buffet from the   
sandbag.  
"Yes sir, I have."  
"Would you like to try tilting against me?"  
How could she possibly tilt against someone with so much more experience, never mind the fact   
that he was taller, stronger, and heavier than her? She might as well try.  
"A-allr-r-right, s-s-ir."  
"Here. Put these on." He handed her some tilting pads and a helmet. Kel put them on a   
remounted Peachblossom. She also picked up her padded lance. Raoul did the same.   
When they were both suited up and mounted he said,"Ready....Set....Go!!" Kel told   
Peachblossom to charge. Raoul and Kel approached each other faster and faster when   
finally,"Thump!!"  
Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak was sitting on the ground, but he was   
smiling.  
"Is there anything you can't do well, Mindelan??"  
"I'm afraid of heights, sir, but I'm working on that."  
"You're going to be a great knight someday, Keladry."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Let's go in and wash up for lunch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lunch was a rather interesting affair. Kel and Neal couldn't seem to concentrate on their   
food. Their attention was held by each other. Roald and Kally, who had decided to take lunch   
with them, were arguing about Kally skipping her classes. Esmond, Seaver, and Merric were   
watching Roald and Kally fight, betting on who would win the argument (Kally was the favorite).   
Faleron couldn't keep his eyes off of Kally. Joren sat with them again and him and Cleon were   
staring at Kel, not noticing Neal. Thus, lunch passed.  
That evening, after dinner, there was a knock on Kel's door. Kel opened it with a smile   
expecting Neal, but instead, there stood Prince Roald.  
"Uh. Hi Kel. I wanted to ask you a favor," he said.   
"Sure, as long as it's within reason," replied Kel.  
" Well, since Princess Shinkokami will be coming in about a year or two, I thought that it   
would be good to learn how to speak Yamani and since you lived there for six years, you're the   
best one to teach me. Plus, starting this early will give me enough time to learn if our   
knightmasters decide to take to the road."  
"Sure Roald. I'd be glad to," said Kel with a smile,"I think Shinkokami will be really glad   
to be able to converse with you in her own tongue. We can start tonight because Sir Raoul doesn't   
have any errands for me to run."  
"Alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Roald left she got another knock on the door. Again she was expecting Neal and   
again it wasn't him. It was Joren. Kel was confused. Why would he come to her room?  
"Hello, Joren. What brings you here?"  
"I would like to make amends for what I have done to you in the past. I know I've already   
apologixed, but I don't think you've accepted my apologies, so I'd like to make it up to you. If   
there is anything you need, please ask me." With that he left.  
After Joren had gone Kel received another visitor. This time it was Neal.  
He said,"Hi Kel," then swept her into a kiss.  
"Let's go for a walk."  
"Okay."  
Neal and Kel strolled through the palace gardens once again. They talked and just were happy to   
be with each other. But their happiness would not last long.  
"Kel...I need to tell you something," said Neal sadly.  
  
A/N End of this chapter. I know, it was just getting good. Don't kill me. My friend Juicy   
recommended I do some cliffhangers because they're fun *grins evilly*. Well, this one's for you,   
Juicy. As always, constructive criticism welcome. : )  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Change in Friendship

A/N I'm back!!!!!  
  
A/N2 This story is probably getting pretty lame, but forgive me.  
  
A/N3 I made a slight mistake in the first chapter. I put in the old version I had not the revised one.   
Alanna is back. Raoul wasn't supposed to say that.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are Tamora Pierce's. Except of course Tamrissa. : )  
  
You'll Never Guess - Chapter 3 - A Change in Friendship  
  
I can't believe he's doing this to me!! thought Keladry of Mindelan. I thought that we'd   
have more time together. Kel was on the verge of tears as she barreled down the halls toward her   
room. Suddenly she banged into something, or someone rather.  
"Is something wrong, my pearl?" asked Cleon.  
Kel straightened up and put on her Yamani mask. "No. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."  
"Kel, look at me. I'm not stupid, something is wrong. Either you can tell me about it or   
you can keep it inside and let it grow."  
"Look, Cleon. I don't really think you'd understand. As much as I hate to admit it, it's sort   
of a girl thing. Thanks for offering though." Kel turned to walk away when Cleon spoke.  
" It's about Neal leaving, isn't it?" Kel stiffened for a moment and her inner resolve   
collapsed.  
"How did you know?"  
"I'm not blind. I saw the two of you at lunch and I saw you leave the ball together last   
night. I just put the pieces together and that was the only reasonable answer. If you want my   
advice, go back and spend as much time with him as possible before he leaves tomorrow   
morning."  
"Thanks, Cleon, for being a great friend." She set off down the hall to find Neal.  
  
But I don't want to be a great friend. I want to be more than that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Kel saw Neal and the Lioness off. They were heading to Fief Blythdin   
to handle some killer centaurs.  
"Don't die on me, Neal."  
"I won't. I'd do anything for you."  
The Lioness had led her horse, Darkmoon, a ways off so they could say good-bye. Neal hugged   
Kel and kissed her.  
"Goodbye, love"  
"Goddess bless, Neal."  
Neal and Alanna rode off and Kel blinked back tears. I hope he'll be okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalasin was at the practice courts again and she was fencing with Merric. She was a little   
worse with the sword than in unarmed combat, but she still put up a hard fight.  
  
"KEL!!!!!!!"  
Kel spun around and there stood Owen.  
  
"OWEN!!"   
"I haven't seen you in so long. Okay, two days, but it's still a long time."  
"Good to see you, Owen. Enjoying your time with the Stump without us?"  
"To think that he actually kind of misses you, Kel."  
"Wow. The Stump misses me. I must've left a really good impression on him," said Kel in   
awe.   
"Yeah, you did. Now we all have to live up to your standards."  
"I wouldn't say that's a bad thing for some people."  
"Hey. I'm not that stupid. Anyway, I have something to tell you and I think you're going to   
be happy," he said with a big smile, "My little sister Tamrissa is going to be a page next year!"  
"REALLY?!?!?! That's great, Owen!!" replied the excited Kel, "Another girl!!"  
"Owen, how come you're here? Shouldn't you be at morning classes?" asked Seaver.  
Owen smiled, "My Lord Wyldon had a migraine due to the fact that he got the letter from   
my parents this morning and I think he wanted to speak to the King. So, he gave us the morning   
off."  
There was a lot of "Oh"'s. The squires got back to their practice and the rest of the passed   
normally, until later that evening.  
Kel was walking through the gardens and missing Neal when she happened to see a man   
watching her from another terrace. She suddenly decided to go inside. The man was waiting for   
her by the door. (does this remind you of something? hint, hint, SotL #2)  
"Hello, Joren."  
"Hello, Kel."  
"What can I do for you?" asked Kel.  
"I.....I have something to say to you."  
"Okay."  
He grasped her hand,"Kel...I....I...love you." Kel was shocked (another understatement).  
"I know I was mean to you before, but I didn't realize what a wonderful person you were   
until I watched how you acted with your friends. I realized that I wanted be a friend to you, more   
than a friend."   
He waited for her to say something. In reality, Kel was to stunned to move. Forming   
words at that moment was a difficult task.  
"Joren....I don't know what to say." It's not everyday that the person you hated most and   
who hated you most tells you he's in love with you. thought Kel.  
"Can you give me some time to figure this all out? I'm a little confused. Good bye."  
With that Kel left Joren in search of Kalasin. She would help her sort this all out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kally was in her chambers reading a book.   
"Kel, is something wrong? You look 'disturbed'," asked Kally.  
"Brief summary. I'm in the gardens, Joren comes up to me and tells me he loves me,"   
replied Kel.  
Kally was just about as shocked as Kel herself had been a few minutes ago.  
"WHAT?!?!?! THAT'S CRAZY!! I THOUGHT JOREN HATED YOU."  
"So did I," said Kel, "Except for the fact that he's been very odd lately. Actually, for about   
two years. First, he comes back from his trip with his knightmaster and says he realized what a   
jerk he had been and he wanted us to be friends. Then, he talks to me about my marriage   
prospects. Two days ago, he starts sitting with us at lunch and asks me to dance. And now, THIS.   
I don't know what to do. I love Neal."  
"So tell him the truth. Tell him you don't love him. You can still be his friend, but that's   
where the line has to be drawn."  
"Thanks, Kally," said Kel. Now the only problem is when to tell him. With that Kel left   
and went back to her room. Her mind was spinning, but she finally fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Sir Raoul informed Kel that they were leaving to help with Scanran   
raiders up north. The good thing was that they would be stopping at Mindelan, but the bad thing   
was Kel had to speak to Joren before they left. Raoul gave Kel the morning off to pack. Kel took   
out the saddlebags that she had received from her mysterious benefactor as a Midwinter gift. She   
packed only the barest necessities and one dress, just in case.  
All of her friends weren't happy that she was leaving.  
"But Kel, what are we gonna do without your superior math skills??" asked Faleron.  
"And what about staff practice?"  
"Who's going to tell us to eat our vegetables?"  
Kel was touched. They would miss her.  
"I guess you'll have to study harder and practice on your own. You can remind each other   
to eat your vegetables. Plus, I won't be gone too long," she told them.  
  
Getting Joren alone to tell him how she felt was another story. He seemed to be really   
busy that day and he was always with other people. Finally, right after dinner she got a chance.  
"Look, Joren. I think we can be great friends, but I don't love you. I don't think I ever can.   
I'm really sorry."  
Joren looked genuinely crushed, but Kel couldn't help that. This was the truth.  
"I have to go and get some rest. We're leaving really early tomorrow morning. Good bye,   
Joren." She turned and left Joren.  
"Good bye, my love," whispered Joren as he watched her walk down the corridor. I'll   
always love you even though you'll never love me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so ends another chapter. I hope you liked it.   
To all you J/K lovers, don't worry. *mystical smile* : )  
  
Here are the results of the poll.  
  
Neal - 7  
Joren - 9  
Roald - 6  
Cleon - 1  
  
So the winner is………………….. Joren!!!!   
  
  
  
  



	4. Stops Along the Way

A/N I'm starting to run out of ideas already. Well. not really ideas, but details. If there is anything   
you want to see happen email me at koreastar104@yahoo.com. All ideas welcome.  
  
Disclaimer - Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Simmion and the rest of Coram's kids.   
(Well, Tammy owns them, too, but they're my names. I don't even know how many kids Coram   
has. oh well)  
  
You'll Never Guess - Chapter 4 - Stops Along the Way  
At the crack of dawn (at like 6 a.m. although like 11a.m. for me), Kel and Raoul went off to fight Scanran raiders up north. The ride was long and uneventful, but Kel wasn't really bored. She was eager to take in the beautiful scenery. Peachblossom, on the other hand, was not enjoying   
the ride. Kel could tell because he was in a rather foul mood. Riding with Sir Raoul was interesting because he had so many stories to tell. He talked about Alanna, his earlier years in the palace, his adventures as a knight, and many other fascinating things. Kel did however notice that he talked a lot about Buri, Queen Thayet's personal guard.  
Hmmm....I wonder why. Maybe he's in love with her. That's probably the reason. I shouldn't say anything though, thought Kel.  
After about five days they reached Mindelan. Kel jumped off Peachblossom the instant she got into the courtyard. She raced up to her older brother, Anders, and gave him a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you Kel. Look at you! You've grown."  
Kel smiled. She was almost six feet tall and from all appearance was going to keep growing.  
"It's good to see you too, Anders."  
"You must get it from Mama for Papa never was tall," remarked Anders, "Come inside you must be hungry."  
"We can't stay very long," said Raoul, "We're heading north to deal with some Scanran raiders. They're causing problems again near Trebond."  
"Scanrans.... they'll never learn that they can't cause problems and expect us not to send troops up there."  
  
Being home felt good, but the joy was only short-lived. They left the next morning. Anders invited them to come stay for a little after they had completed their mission. They reached Trebond in less than two days and made their way to the castle there.  
  
"Coram Smythesson, it's been a long time," said Raoul.  
"Aye, lad," he replied," it has."  
"Coram, this is my squire, Keladry of Mindelan. Kel, Coram, Alanna's friend, mentor, and the Lord of Trebond."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," said Kel.  
"The same to you, lass. I'm glad to have a chance to meet the first girl to be training as a knight since Alanna herself. From what I hear about ye, ye'll be a great knight some day."  
Kel was really touched. This was coming from someone who took care of the Lioness and taught her the basics of fighting.  
"Come on in, ye can meet Rispah and the kids."  
Coram led them inside. They were greeted by a tall redhead who was followed by eight children ranging from Kel's age to about five. They all looked remarkably like their mother. The same red hair and brown-gray eyes, but they could have gotten the height from either parent. The children stared at Kel curiously.  
  
"Raoul!!!!! You're back!!!" shouted a redheaded boy who stuck his head out from one of the rooms.  
"It's good to see you, too, Simmion," he replied to the boy.  
  
Simmion looked a little older than Kel and looked almost exactly like his father. He was almost as tall, too.  
  
"Have you been practicing your fencing?" Raoul asked Simmion.  
"Actually, yes. Alanna and her squire stopped by about a week ago. I beat her squire, but Alanna always wins."  
Raoul and the adults laughed. Kel snapped into focus at the mention of Alanna's squire.  
"Don't feel bad. Alanna beats everyone. I think the only person who ever wins against her is Duke Gareth of Naxen."  
"Come now, dinner is getting cold and Captain Flyndan probably wants to speak to you," said Rispah as she herded everyone into the dining hall.  
  
Dinner was wonderful and the kids kept Kel busy with their constant questions. Kel learned their names quickly. The youngest one was Gywnen, and then came Francis, Elenet, Sander, Justine and Jamie (twins), Joesh, Shiara, and Simmion. Kel wasn't really surprised to learn that most of them had at least some fighting skill. After all, their father started training Alanna and   
their mother had been in the Rogue. They were all nice kids.  
After they had eaten, Raoul went with Captain Flyndan to discuss the current situation and told Kel to go practice. Simmion offered to show her to the practice court after she had gathered her weapons. Kel began with a pattern dance using her practice glaive. Then, she practiced her sword work. Simmion was at the other end of the room practicing knife fighting.  
  
"How about a challenge?"  
  
Kel looked up from her sword work.  
  
"Hmmm?? Are you talking to me?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Why not? You seem to know what you're doin'," replied Simmion.  
"Alright."  
  
Kel and Simmion saluted each other, squared off, and assumed "guard" position. Simmion shouted, "Start!" and they were off.   
Kel attacked first, instantly moving into position for a butterfly sweep. He blocked and counter-attacked. The bout went on, neither one gaining the advantage. Through their exchange, they did not realize that they had gained an audience. Everyone watched in awe. Finally, Simmion began to tire. He wasn't used to such long bouts, but Kel seemed to be full of energy. All her exercise and glaive practice helped build up her stamina. Kel saw an opportunity and took it. There was a split second between his attack where Kel caught his hilt and pulled it out of his grasp. She proceeded into "kill" position.  
  
"You're good," said a breathless Simmion.  
"You're not too bad yourself," replied Kel.  
She lowered her sword and offered him a hand (to shake). He took it and smiled.  
  
"I really have to talk to Alanna about those lessons," said Raoul, "I'm proud of you."  
"You did good, lass," said Coram," Even I can't beat Simmion anymore."  
"Will you teach me some knife fighting tricks?" Kel asked Simmion.  
"Sure, as long as you show me how to use that long pike-thing you were using earlier," said Simmion.  
"It's a deal and that 'pike' is a called a glaive."   
"Alright, then."  
Raoul looked at Kel and said, " You look tired. Go to bed. You can learn how to knife fight later. Looks like we're going to be here for a while, anyway. The Scanrans seem to be hiding out."  
"Well, good night everyone," said Kel.  
  
Everyone answered back and Rispah led Kel to a room.  
  
"This used to be Alanna's room. I thought you might like it."  
"Thank you," replied Kel.  
  
Kel found her saddlebags by the door. She took out her nightgown and washed up in the dressing room. Kel was so tired that she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.  
  
When Kel woke up, she was confused. Where am I??  
  
A/N HEHEHE....I love doing that.....It's fun. : P   
Anyway. Review please. Constructive criticism welcome. I don't mind flames if it's the truth. Bye,   
Bye!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Adventure

A/N Here is another chapter. Quick question. Who here likes cliffhangers??? I think they make the   
story interesting and it builds the suspense. If everybody is absolutely against them I'll stop.  
  
A/N2 Ideas are still welcome. koreastar104@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer - Everyone and every place belongs to Ms. Tamora Pierce. She's my hero. Simmion   
and the rest of Coram's kids belong to me, Rachel a.k.a. KoreaStar.  
  
You'll Never Guess - Chapter 5 - The Adventure  
  
It took her a moment to remember. Oh yeah...I'm at Trebond, in the Lioness's old castle.   
Through the window she saw the crimson sun just starting to peak over the mountains. It was   
casting thin rays of light across the fields and into the room. Kel got out of bed and changed into   
her practice clothes. The room was too small for her to do her exercises so she decided to go   
down to the practice court.  
The court was empty so Kel just grabbed her glaive and began a pattern dance. After   
about five minutes, a sleepy Simmion stumbled in.  
  
" 'Mornin'," he said as he covered a yawn.  
"Good morning," replied Kel," Why are you here so early if you're so tired?"  
"I always come down here around dawn. It's a good habit I don't want to break. I can't   
believe you're down here so early. I thought I was the only one who did this kind of stuff."  
"Well, you thought wrong," retorted Kel.  
  
Kel got back to her practice and Simmion began by doing some sword exercises. When Kel   
finished she went up to Simmion.  
  
"Would you like to learn how to use a glaive now?" she asked.  
"Sure. No time like the present."  
"Okay. First, you have to position your hands like this."  
  
She showed him how to correctly grip the glaive and led him step by step through some of the   
basic positions, strikes, and blocks.  
  
"KEL!!! SIMMION!!! We have to go. Go get armed," said Raoul as he burst into the   
court.  
"Why?" asked Simmion as he headed toward the door.  
"The Scanrans are attacking!"  
  
Kel and Simmion ran to their rooms and got their arms (no, not arms as in the body part,   
but weapons). As they headed toward the stables to get their horses, they were handed shields.   
The hostlers led the horses into the courtyard. Kel, Raoul, and Simmion quickly mounted and they   
followed the waiting Coram to the village.  
  
The villagers were armed and fighting off the attacking raiders. Most were holding their   
own, but some were wounded. Kel rushed into the battle just in time to block a Scanran from   
slicing a villagers throat. She swung her glaive and got the raider across the chest. He fell instantly   
and the villager looked at her with gratitude. Kel looked around.  
Raoul was attacking a group of raiders from his horse using his sword. Two were already   
down, but there were still two left. Raoul was doing fine. Coram charged at the foes with a   
gigantic broadsword. Simmion was targeting attackers with his bow. His aim was incredible.   
Every time he shot a raider went down. Kel saw a raider advancing on a group of women and   
children. She went to their aid. The attacker caught sight of her. He turned to face her. Seeing   
that she was a girl, he laughed.  
  
"Ye ain't nothin' but a girl," he said with a smirk," Let's see what ye can do."  
  
Kel swung her glaive in "the broom sweeps clean" and caught the man's throat. As he fell she   
said," That'll teach you to underestimate girls."  
  
Kel turned ready to attack. The last of the raiders were running away, but Simmion picked   
them off with his swift bolts. The villagers were already gathering the wounded to be treated. Kel   
was surprised that nobody was dead and that only a few were minorly hurt.  
Coram must have trained them, thought Kel.  
When everybody had been cared for, Kel and the others returned to the castle. Raoul told   
her to go and rest. He went to do the same, as did Coram and Simmion. Kel washed up and hit   
the sack. She slept out most of the day and found some food on her desk when she awoke.   
Surprisingly the food was still warm. They must have magicked the dish to keep it warm, thought   
Kel. She was ravenous so she dug right in and pigged out. Afterward, she decided that she had   
slept long enough and headed downstairs to the practice court.  
The practice court was deserted, but Kel didn't really need company. She practiced her   
fencing and glaive. When she was finished she was about to go to the kitchen to ask for some   
food when Simmion came. He walked over to her.  
  
"Do you want to learn how to knife fight now?" he asked.  
"Okay."  
  
Simmion proved to be a good teacher and Kel was a quick learner. By dinnertime Kel was   
almost an expert. Almost.  
  
The food was especially delicious because Kel was really hungry from her exercise and   
practice. The children were eager to hear the details of the fight. Kel smiled at them and told them   
that she didn't want to ruin their supper. She promised that she would tell them later.  
  
Later that night, Kel sat at her desk and wrote a letter to her friends at the palace and one   
to Neal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi everyone,  
I hope you are all doing well. Sir Raoul and I are doing fine here at Trebond. The owner of   
the castle, Coram Smythesson, and his family are really nice. There are nine children from age fifteen   
to age five. The oldest, Simmion, is teaching me how to knife fight and in turn I'm teaching him how   
to use a glaive.   
Today, Scanran raiders attacked the village. Sir Raoul, Coram, Simmion, and I had to go   
fight. None of us were hurt and I'm surprised that none of the villagers were killed and only a few   
were minorly injured. Coram must trained them.   
Well, I'll be staying at Mindelan for a few days on my way home, but I expect to be back in   
three weeks at most.  
  
Kel  
  
Dear Neal,  
I hope you're doing well. I'm okay. I know it's only been a few weeks since you left the palace,   
but I really miss you. Life just isn't the same without you.  
I'm here at Trebond with Sir Raoul. Scanrans were raiding the villages in the area so Raoul   
and I came up here to deal with them. We fought today. Even though we were out-numbered, we still   
managed to come out on top. I guess they were trained.  
I met Coram and his family. They're really nice people. Simmion is teaching me how to knife   
fight and I'm teaching how to use the glaive. I heard that he beat you in fencing. Well, what can I say?   
Your fencing was never your strong point, but I love you anyway.   
I hope to see you soon.  
  
Love Always,  
Kel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kel finished her letters and then there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Hi," said Justine and Jamie.  
"Hello," replied Kel, "What can I do for you?"  
  
The twins were eight years old, but quite intelligent.  
  
"We just wanted to talk to you," said Justine, or was it Jamie? Oh well.  
"Alright. Come on in."  
  
The girls came in and sat down on the bed. They looked at her shyly.  
  
"Simmion mmpphh mmupph," one of them mumbled.  
"Hmmm??" asked a puzzled Kel.  
Jamie cleared her throat.   
"Simmion likes you."  
"What do you mean?" asked Kel.  
"Simmion likes you."  
Kel gaped at the girls. "WHAT!?!?!?"  
"He talks about you all the time. The first day you came he told us he thought you were   
beautiful and then when you beat him at fencing he was awe-struck. In case you're wondering how we   
know this, Simmion tells us almost everything." They smiled.  
"This can't be happening. I'm really sorry; girls, but I don't like him like that. He's a great friend,   
but nothing more. I already have someone who loves me," said Kel.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
